


Memorial Day, Part Five

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He remembers like it’s embedded in his skin.</i> </p><p> </p><p><b>Prompt:</b> Steve: Memorial Day.<br/><b>Setting:</b> 2004-2010, Location Redacted, Location Classified</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial Day, Part Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JK Ashavah (ashavah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/gifts), [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> A set of 100 Word Prompts for Hawaii Five-0.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Steve: Memorial Day.  
>  **Setting:** 2004-2010, Location Redacted, Location Classified

Missions abroad make Sea Duty's leave look extravagant. He’s less than traceable. Rarely in international waters or allied lands. He misses all of them. But he doesn’t. All the same. He remembers like it’s embedded in his skin. A sore, aching joint.

But the third sticks with him. 

Celebrated four days late. With the most expensive bottle that wouldn’t raise eyebrows, and tiny paper cups. Pastel blue. Each shot christened with a different name before each drink. A two-word address to unknown hallowed stories, unsung heroes. 

The way they toasted long into the night, long after the bottle was empty.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt suggestion you'd like me to do leave it in the comments. Any character, most pairings (I can't promise all, but I can try), any prompt/time period/etc.


End file.
